


Anything For The Cause

by RiftOdyssey



Category: All Elite Wrestling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, idiots to lovers, that guy on twitter was such a dick though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27536032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiftOdyssey/pseuds/RiftOdyssey
Summary: "You want me to do what?""Kiss me for a photo! To fight homophobia!"Trent liked the art, it was a simple as that. It was only when one response, in particular, rubbed him the wrong way that it became a matter of revenge—at least, that's what he thought.
Relationships: Trent Barreta/Chuck Taylor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	Anything For The Cause

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to @changochamango on Twitter for creating the wonderful piece of art that inspired this fic!

"Anything for the cause," Trent giggled as he retweeted the art. It was cute, he thought—he and Chuck kissing in front of a pride flag. The style was sweet and bouncy. Maybe it wasn't the wisest decision he'd ever made to start posting drawings of the two of them making out during the show last night, but it seemed like the right decision at the time.

He watched the replies as they appeared. Most of them were a quick laugh or quip. Some praised the artist (as they should, Trent liked a lot of their stuff). That's why the response he was looking at now had stunned him so much.

_I don't like gay wrestlers at all._

The fuck? Underneath it, he could see people already roasting the man to death. Sonny had even hopped in with a screencap showing that the man clearly followed him. Still, the matter-of-factness of the comment made his blood boil. He kept scrolling, getting angrier and angrier as rebuttals poured in. He had to say something, he couldn't just let this slip.

Maybe he could respond like Chuck would, saying some sarcastic retort. No, that wasn't it—it needed to be bigger. Still, his thoughts lingered on Chuck. But how could he help?

* * *

"You want me to do what?"

"Kiss me for a photo! To fight homophobia!"

"Okay," Chuck giggled. "I mean if that's what you want."

"Wait, seriously?" Trent asked. Chuck pushed himself up to a seated position in his hotel bed, looking over to his roommate on the couch.

"Sure, it's just a photo, right?" 

"Right." Chuck patted the space next to him and Trent sat down on top of the sheets next to him. Both smiled as he pulled up his camera and flipped it to look at the two of them. There was a sudden tension in the air as his eyes flicked over to his friend.

"Just two dudes kissin' in bed," Chuck joked, trying to figure out the best angle to tackle this. Finally, he took Trent's face in his hands and placed a cartoonish kiss on his cheek, screwing his eyes shut. Unsure of what to do, Trent closed his eyes too. He felt Chuck pressed against his face—a warm, happy feeling came with it. He pressed the button, and with a quiet click, the photo was taken. Chuck opened his eyes, Trent suddenly realized how close he'd gotten as he felt the man's eyelashes flutter against his skin.

"Was that good?" Chuck mumbled through his smile.

Trent wasn't big on being touchy-feely. Sure, he was a wrestler—but that was action, the heat of the moment, and all that. Having Chuck pressed into him during a match was one thing, this was another entirely. He could feel his friend's voice brushing up against his jaw. He giggled and nudged Chuck away with his shoulder before checking his phone.

They looked stupid, that was the best way he could put it. Chuck looked like he was glued on Trent's face. Trent had no idea what expression he was pulling, but it wasn't one he wanted on the internet. But even despite that, the photo still didn't feel right. Not as good as he had planned, at least.

"Mmm, not sure," He managed. Chuck looked over at the picture.

"Ehh, looks good enough to me," He said nonchalantly. Trent ran his thumb across the side of his phone idly, pulling up Twitter to see if it would help him figure it out: the feeling that had washed through his body when he first read that comment. It wasn't just anger or sadness, and looking over at Chuck only tightened the knot in his stomach.

"I think we need to retake it."

"Oh, am I going back in?" Chuck kidded.

"What if we, like, actually kissed," He thought out loud. "Like in the drawing?"

"What?" Chuck laughed awkwardly like he wasn't sure how to respond, smile fading into a more unsure look. Trent didn't say anything either. Both waited for the other to talk, to explain away what they were both thinking. 

Just two dudes, waiting on a bed. 

Trent sighed, "Homophobia sucks, man—" As Chuck grabbed him again.

There was nothing jokey about the look in his eyes as he leaned in and pressed a heavy kiss against Trent's mouth. It was like getting hit by a truck—the best truck in the world—letting his hands come up and run through Chuck's hair. There was a panic to the kiss initially: _Is my mouth dry? Am I a bad kisser?_ But every question fell short of Chuck's lips on his, Chuck's arms holding his own. He never wanted it to stop.

Desperate for breath, Trent pulled back. Chuck followed him, resting their heads together. Both gasped for breath, still clinging to one another.

"That was a dick move, I'm sorry. I should have asked first—" Chuck blabbed.

"I didn't even get a picture, what the hell?" Trent cackled. He caught Chuck's eye again, his face brimming as a heart-melting smile grew and grew. God, he loved that smile—big and bubbly, just like the man behind it.

"You're so stupid," He whispered, turning bright pink. Trent just stared up at him, wishing he could kiss that look off of his face. _Hold that thought—_

Trent fished his phone off the bed and began recording, just in time to catch him smashing his face into Chuck's. He smiled into the kiss, letting his arm wrap around the back of the other's neck as Chuck deepened the kiss. The other man rolled on top of him, wrapping the bedsheets around him tightly. Trent made a sound that he prayed Chuck would never mention. Again, that giddy feeling filled his chest and throat and head.

He laughed into Chuck's lips and felt as the other's smile grew, both eventually just smiling into each other, resting in that moment.

"That guy is gonna be so pissed..." Chuck mumbled.

"Damn right," Trent hummed in agreement.


End file.
